


Other Meetings

by happynfluffy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happynfluffy/pseuds/happynfluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions for the dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> notes: I don’t own them. The poem that I used is by Stephen Decatur, a US naval officer in the 19th century but I thought the sentiment was great and fit well. This is my Halloween post, better late than never :) (In my defense we still have 2.5 hours until midnight!)
> 
> Dedicated to Giennie - she knows why :)

Henry was nearly passed out from the sugar coma.  Mary Margaret and David were quietly chatting on the sofa with a thankfully dozing baby between them.  Emma and Killian had been having cocoa as they sat in the window seat watching the last of the stragglers make their way down the street.  The doorways lit with the various jack o lanterns that people had carved.

Killian started to get up, “Swan, I believe it is time for me to take my leave.”

“Oh, it is a Friday night, you could stay a little longer.” She smiled softly at him.

“I, uh, have some early morning things that I must attend to.  It has been a lovely evening.  Thank you for showing me this tradition.” He said as he unconsciously scratched behind his ear and tried to avoid her gaze.

Emma knew he was nervous and not telling the whole truth, “Ok, I will walk you out.”  She grabbed his hand and whispered a quick _be right back_ to her parents.  After a goodnight kiss, she watched Killian walking away and returned to the apartment.

Emma had finished getting Henry to bed and returned to her perch on the window seat.  A movement caught her eye.  She frowned when she realized that is was Killian.  He glanced around as he put something in one of the many pockets of his long leather coat.  Hold on, he had changed back into his full pirate garb.  She watched him walk in the direction of the beach.  Curiosity was getting the better of her.  She jumped up from the window seat so fast that she startled Mary Margaret.

“Emma?”  she asked.

“Mom, would you mind watching Henry for a bit while I go out for a walk?” Emma said.

“Sure, is something wrong?” Mary Margaret asked her, sharing a glance with David who was preparing to get up.

Emma shook her head, “Nope, I just want to take one last look at the town all decorated before tomorrow and get some air.”  She felt guilt but it was not a complete lie.  She loved the decorations after all the trick-or-treaters were in for the night and the crispness in the air that smelled of leaves and fall.  She grabbed her coat and headed outside.

It took her a few moments but she had finally caught up to him.  She was being stealthy as she followed him so that she would not know that he was there.  She followed him as he got to the docks and went past them to the little beach.  He walked near the water’s edge and then knelt on the ground.  As she observed him, he took out the items he must have been stuffing into his coat.

She was surprised to see what he was setting out.  He had a candle, a lighter (she had shown him how useful they could be without demon shadows around) and a weird piece of leather.  He also removed his flask and a small shot glass.  He lit the candle and then poured a shot into the glass.  He held the leather piece reverently for a few minutes and then set it next to his makeshift shrine.

Emma could barely make out what he was saying, but she heard him begin to speak.

“Liam, sorry I am late mate.  Emma, you would have loved her, was showing me the traditions of this place.  I felt it was necessary to learn as much as I could so that I will fit into her world.  After all these years I still miss you brother.

_Oh, here’s to other meetings,_

_And merry greetings then;_

_And here’s to those we’ve drunk with._

_But never can again._ ”

He raised his flask and took a swallow.  Emma wiped an errant tear on her cheek and watched as he grabbed the leather piece and rose to stand.  She saw him bow his head for a moment.  When he seemed to be done with his tribute, she made a little noise as she walked towards him.

“Killian?” she asked hesitantly.  His shoulders tensed for a moment and she thought she heard a sniffle.  Then he turned to her.

“Emma, are you following me?” He jokingly asked.

She shook her head, “No, just out for a walk.  What are you doing?”

She expected him to tell her nothing and she could see in his eyes that he was unnerved.  He looked at her for a moment and then said, “In my kingdom, we too celebrated our dead once a year.  It was believed that their spirit could come back and talk to you on this night.  I have tried to keep Liam alive by this ritual every year but alas he never comes. “ He pulled out the leather insignia and held it out to her, “This was his and it helps me remember him”

Another tear escaped and ran down Emma’s cheek.  Killian stepped up and wiped it away with his thumb. “Love, are you ok?”

Emma nodded, “You are the most devoted person I have ever met and I love you.”

Killian gasped for a moment and then smiled bigger than she had ever seen.  He leaned in and kissed her.  When they came up for air, he rested his forehead against hers. “Thank you” he said.

“For what?” she asked.

“For showing me how to return to the man that would make my brother happy.  I no longer have to be ashamed of who I am each year when I come to talk to him.” He said.

Emma took his face in both of her hands, “Killian, I think your brother would have loved you more because of your convictions and your passion.   You have kept his memory alive for so long and that shows how special you are.” She gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Killian sniffed again, “Come love, I think it is getting a bit colder out here.”  Emma knew better but she just smiled and took his hand as she led him away, snuggling into his side as they walked.

On the beach, Liam’s spirit raised a hand in salute, smiled and then gently blew out the candle.


End file.
